


Una alternativa a la lluvia

by smileinlove



Series: Baker (Months) Palace [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: @sherlockchallenge, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: El día de San Valentín es como cualquier otro. Sí, claro que sí.Sherlock Challenge February 2021: One
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Baker (Months) Palace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031274
Kudos: 4





	Una alternativa a la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.

Había estado lloviendo toda la noche. Por las calles, llenas de charcos, John saltaba de un extremo a otro con la compra, intentando no chocarse con nadie. San Valentín hacía salir a la multitud a por toda clase de regalos, principalmente rojos y rellenos de chocolate.

Llegó a un cruce y tomó la calle más despejada. Pasó por debajo de una hilera de árboles que hubieran magullado el cuello del detective. _Ventajas de ser más bajo_ , pensó. Una rama lacia chocó contra su flequillo, soltando todo el rocío de sus hojas. Helado. Sacudió la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos y rumió dirección Baker Street.

***

Parecía que la lluvia iba a dar una tregua muy corta. Las nubes seguían arremolinadas en el cielo de Londres y, hasta donde Sherlock podía ver con el violín en una mano y el arco en la otra, se tornaban cada vez más oscuras. Ese San Valentín era (iba a ser) especial. Había organizado un pícnic en el parque. Algo sencillo para John y cerca de casa para Rosie. No obstante, ahora, la niña dibujaba en la mesa baja y él se dedicaba a ver cómo su idea se la llevaba un cuervo.

Tras una larga ducha, John salió al salón con la bata abierta, secándose el pelo. Encontró a Sherlock mirando por la ventana. Ensimismado. Le vio arrugar el entrecejo y levantar el instrumento hasta el hombro, donde el arco liberó su estridencia de una pasada. Rosie se tapó los oídos.

—Déjalo ya, Sherlock. —John se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, sentado en la butaca. El detective no se movió un ápice.

—Es nuestro primer San Valentín como pareja. Iba a ser perfecto.

—Es perfecto. ¿Por qué no podemos pasarlo simplemente en la calidez del salón?

—Porque no era el plan.

—Pues tendrás que articular uno nuevo. Mira Rosie —dijo el doctor, sonriendo hacia ella. A Sherlock se le iluminaron los ojos con una mueca de medio lado.

—¿Rosie? —John dejó de sonreír—. ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

***

Ahora era John quien miraba nervioso por la ventana. Le habían prohibido, literalmente, entrar a la cocina y no podía seguir observando desde el salón sin intervenir. Cada vez que veía a la pequeña acercarse al horno, se le helaba la sangre. Su nerviosismo fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso golpe. Se volvió.

—¡Todo bien! —Se apresuró a decir Sherlock—. Hemos perdido una olla.

John extendió los dedos y respiró hondo. Clavó las uñas en sus palmas y apretó los labios. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y, con paso militar, se sentó en el sofá. Soltó el aire con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, se echó instintivo hacia atrás.

—¿Rollito de primavera o pan chino?

—¿Cómo?

—Elige, papi. ¿Qué comerías?

—Rollito estaría bien.

Rosie volvió a la cocina. John escuchó el tintineo del cucharón contra el interior de la cazuela. Ser el único de cocinaba agudizaba esos sentidos. Intentaba, no sin esfuerzo, mantener la vista al frente para evitar entremeterse. Difícil. El olor a quemado le levantó del asiento.

—¡Sherlock!

Este le ignoró. Quien salió a su encuentro fue de nuevo la niña. Con los brazos en la espalda captó la atención de John, ya en la puerta de la cocina.

—Ven, papi —dijo muy seria— hoy tu lugar es el sofá. —John se dejó llevar, extrañado. Se sentó en el mismo sitio y Rosie le cruzó las manos, una sobre otra—. ¿Fideos o tallarines?

—Tallarines. ¿Me puedes explicar... —la niña giró la cara y deshizo el camino hasta la cocina— qué estáis haciendo? —Suspiró.

Pasaron los minutos. No volvió a escucharse ningún golpe fuerte, solo el agua del grifo corriendo en el fregadero y alguna que otra asa contra el borde. John miró el reloj y sonrió. Eran las seis y media. Aún podrían cenar a una hora decente. Sherlock salió de la cocina con Rosie danzando a su lado.

—¿Ya está la cena? —preguntó, emocionado.

—A las siete y cuarto —contestó Rosie, orgullosa.

—Pero creía que ya estaba —dijo John, contrariado. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

—El repartidor está en un atasco.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> ¡Feliz día!


End file.
